A Day In The Life Of Futaba Sakura: Memories
by Rain446
Summary: This is a series I'm doing of moments in Futaba's life. They will all be one shots, and the protagonist will be pretty prevalent in them as well. If anyone has an idea of something they'd like to see, you can PM me or leave it in a review. Hope you enjoy them! Also, most of these will be rated T but if anything needs an M rating I will put that at the start of the chapter.


**Hello everyone! This is the first one shot of the series, hope you like it! I will add to this as the ideas come, and when I find the time to write them of course. There are also major spoilers in this so if you haven't finished the game, you probably shouldn't read it. Unless you like being spoiled.**

 **This prompt came from: _thefirefridge_ \- Futaba's reaction to the protagonist turning himself in to the police**

 **I don't own any of this, no profit is being made, it's all for fun.**

* * *

Christmas was supposed to be a happy time of year, or so she'd been told. It didn't feel all that happy to her.

Sure they'd won the battle but…Mona…

Futaba sniffled slightly as she stared down at her phone. Stupid cat…making her cry.

Flipping through her contacts, she landed on the name she was looking for. It had only been a few hours since they'd parted ways but Futaba needed to see him. She needed a distraction from her sadness.

 _Hey Tatsuma! Are u busy? It's Christmas so I thought we could do something? Maybe?_

It was only a few seconds later that she got an answer and she couldn't help but smile a little.

 _Sure. I'm…still in Shibuya. Could we meet at the station?_

That was weird. Why was he still there? They'd all gone home hours ago, it was nearly dark out now.

 _Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes!_

She supposed it didn't really matter. Maybe he just needed some time to think. They all did.

Shoving her phone back in her pocket, Futaba moved toward the door. She paused halfway and looked back at her closet. The gift she'd gotten Tatsuma a few months ago was still there, safely hidden underneath some blankets. Maybe now would be the best time to give it to him. Having to be in hiding for so long, and then that horrible battle…losing Mona…all of it had been so hard on him. She wanted to give him a reason to smile again and maybe giving him his present would help with that.

Decision made, she opened the door and pulled it out. It wasn't wrapped or anything but she didn't think that he'd mind too much.

She placed it into her bag and then headed for the door.

Sojiro was watching the news in the living room so she stopped in to see him.

"I'm heading out to hang with Tatsuma for a bit."

He looked over at her and seemed like he was about to argue but…he must have seen something in her expression because he thought better of it.

"Alright. Just don't be out to late."

Futaba nodded, gave him a quick salute, and then walked out the front door.

It was cool out but not bad enough to be freezing and the snow fluttering down was nice to see. Considering the fact that the world pretty much almost ended, it was a real Christmas miracle.

As she walked, Futaba took in the people around her. A part of her was still a little angry at the fact that they'd all let the world get as bad as it was in the first place. She guessed it didn't really matter anymore though. They'd won and they were going to make damn sure nothing like that happened again.

She herself had been part of the problem to. Hiding away from the world; running from her issues.

She hadn't wanted to have anything to do with people or the outside world. She'd just been so…

With a sigh she shook off those thoughts.

Now was not the time to dwell on the past. She was going to have a nice Christmas with her boyfriend and nothing was going to spoil it.

Once she reached the station, Futaba plopped herself down on a bench to wait. She idly fingered her bag and a wave of nervousness washed over her. Was he gonna like it? Sojiro said he would but…

"Ugh, we've been through this before stupid! Just relax!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Whipping around, Futaba came face to face with Tatsuma, He was standing behind her with an amused smile on his face. She immediately turned bright red.

"Uhh…nobody! Hahaha…j-just hangin out here…all by myself…waiting…"

Tatsuma laughed and then came to sit beside her on the bench. "Hope you weren't waiting to long." He said, still laughing.

While it was incredibly embarrassing, it was nice seeing him laugh again.

"Did you come here just to be annoying?" She asked him back, a little of her irritation shining through.

He leaned over so that their shoulders brushed together. "I came because you asked me to."

If Futaba's face was red before, it was molten lava now. "How can you say something like that with a straight face?"

He just shrugged, still smiling a little, but…something was off. He seemed…somewhat distant. Maybe he was just thinking about what happened. If that was the case it was her job, as his girlfriend, to take his mind off of it.

"Okay!" She said, clapping her hands together. "No more sitting around!"

Jumping up off the bench, she grabbed Tatsuma by the hand and started dragging him off down the road. They were gonna do some window shopping, enjoy the decorations that had been set up around town, and maybe get some fried chicken or cake. Yummy!

He seemed slightly startled for a moment before laughing again and allowing himself to be pulled along after his energetic girlfriend.

As they walked, Futaba couldn't help but notice the other couples around them. They were all holding hands and being all lovey-dovey with each other. She cast a sideways glance up at Tatsuma and he seemed to be enjoying himself. There was a content smile on his face as he looked at the decorations and Futaba couldn't help but smile too. She tightened her hand around his and he gave her a little squeeze back.

She never wanted the moment to end. Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish…

"I still find it hard to believe that we actually did it…"

Futaba frowned slightly at his muttered words. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at her, still smiling, but that distant look was back in his eyes. "I find it hard to believe that we actually won."

This was new. She had never known that he'd ever even doubted that they would. Tatsuma was like the rock of the group. He kept them together. He gave them strength. Maybe he needed someone to be his.

"I didn't doubt it."

His eyebrow raised in disbelief but Futaba pushed on.

"Really. Well, okay, maybe there was a moment of it in that weird velvet room place, but come on, we had just had our asses handed to us! It was completely understandable! Anyway, after you talked some sense into me…not one more moment of doubt. You know why?"

Tatsuma shook his head no.

"It was because…you were with me." She said, blushing so furiously she had to look away. "You know you're my key item and that means you're…my strength…or whatever…"

Why the hell was she saying all this crap?! How did she get to be so sappy?!

She was about to try and restart everything she just said, when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her close.

Futaba stiffened up slightly, not really prepared for the physical contact, but then she looked up at his face. He looked so…sad. She relaxed her body and turned into him, so that her face was mashed into his chest, before wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay Tatsuma…" She mumbled into his shirt.

His arm tightened around her and Futaba could swear she felt something wet drip onto her hair.

Was he crying?

She ran her hand up and down his back, trying to be soothing, because that's what her mom used to do for her whenever she was upset.

She couldn't help but wonder though, why he was so upset. This couldn't just be about Mona right?

Before she could even come up with a plausible reason, Tatsuma was pulling away. He turned from her briefly, wiped his eyes, and then faced her again.

His eyes were a little red but his smile was back in place. What made her feel better about the whole situation however, was the fact that he seemed a little more present now.

That strange distance was gone.

Maybe it really had been about Mona…

"Thank you Futaba." He said as he placed his hand on her head.

Not really knowing what to do, she just nodded up at him with a smile. She was glad that she could help him, even just a little.

Removing his hand, he then held it out for her to take. "Sorry about that. Let's keep going."

Futaba took his hand and this time, he led the way.

* * *

They spent another few hours just wandering around, taking in the sights, and trying to get a delicious snack, before ending up back at Leblanc.

Once they were back inside the warmth of the café, Futaba let out her frustrations.

"Curse you, Christmas!"

Tatsuma looked down at her with an amused smile.

"I was really hoping for some cake or fried chicken, but there were long lines everywhere!"

It was true. Every place was packed full and they could barely make it past the front door!

"Let's just chill." Tatsuma said, breaking through her annoyed thoughts.

She looked up at him, pondering. "Good plan!" She finally decided.

Suddenly a thought hit her and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "But still…"

Tatsuma raised an eyebrow in curiosity and Futaba's smirk became more pronounced.

"The world should be thanking the Phantom Thieves! I'd love a few under the table donations!"

Tatsuma barked out a laugh and it was the best sound in the world. She was glad that he was happy again and she suddenly found herself wanting to go up to his room for a while. So they could be alone…

"H-hey uh…Tatsuma?" She asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling kind of shy.

"Yeah?"

"Um…do you wanna go upstairs for a little while?"

He smiled softly and held out a hand. "Sure. Let's go."

Feeling a little more emboldened, Futaba grabbed his hand and let him lead the way upstairs.

Once they got there she perched herself on the edge of the sofa and he sat down beside her. She fiddled with her fingers a bit, not entirely sure what she wanted to do.

"I wonder how many couples are out there tonight." She muttered absently. "It, um…kinda feels like we're getting swept up in the romantic atmosphere."

Tatsuma placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Let's get swept up." He said softly.

Futaba blushed again and looked down at their entwined hands. "O-ok…"

She looked up at him and his face started to move closer, his eyes never straying from hers, as if he was looking for some sort of sign or something.

It wasn't until she could feel his soft breaths on her cheek that she realized what was about to happen and she found herself jerking back abruptly and nearly falling off the sofa.

Tatsuma reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back upright.

"Are you alright Futaba?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

Futaba had honestly never been more embarrassed in her life. They were about to kiss. They were about to have their first kiss, and she'd totally freaked out. Tatsuma was going to think that she didn't want to kiss him. He was gonna think that she…because she wasn't ready…ugh…she was so stupid.

"Y-yeah…" She mumbled, not quite able to bring herself to look at him.

Silence descended upon them and she was feeling more awkward by the second.

"Futaba. It's okay."

Looking up, Futaba was surprised to see a very serious look on his face. "Tatsuma?"

He released his grip on her wrist and leaned back to a more comfortable distance.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can go at our own pace. Okay?"

Futaba was absolutely stunned. Although, knowing him, she probably shouldn't have been. He would never force her to do anything that she didn't want to do and he would never rush her either. It had taken a lot of trust for her to even let him touch her in the first place and he knew that. He knew that it would take time for her to be alright with being a little more physical in their relationship.

She felt bad for thinking that he might judge her over it.

A light blush dusted her cheeks. "Thank you Tatsuma…"

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "No need to thank me. I just want you to be happy Futaba."

Warmth surged through her at his words. How did she end up with such an amazing boyfriend? She couldn't fathom it sometimes.

Worry accompanied the warmth however. He clearly meant the words but…that strange distance seemed to settle over him again.

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

She just didn't understand why he wasn't saying anything about it. Tatsuma was usually pretty straight forward, so if he was keeping something from her, then it must be really bad.

A small part of her wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

Deciding that she wanted to change the subject, Futaba remembered the present in her bag and figured that this was as good a time as any.

"Oh, before I forget…"

Reaching down, she plucked the gift from her bag and handed it over to him. "…Here."

Tatsuma took it in his hands and smiled widely, all awkwardness she had still been feeling immediately disappeared.

"No matter how old you are, it's always great getting a gift, huh?" She said, seeing the joy on his face.

"Thank you." He said, and Futaba could hear the sincerity in his voice. She could hear the words he didn't say. How proud he was of her for being able to go out there and do what she needed to do.

She smiled over at him. "I'm glad you're glad…"

Silence settled over them again but this time Futaba couldn't quite bring herself to shrug it off. He was happy about the gift but the look in his eyes was worse. Dread pooled in her stomach and she realized that if he wasn't going to say anything then it was up to her.

She didn't want any more bad news though. They'd been through so much and things in the city hadn't completely settled down yet. The Phantom Thieves were all over the internet and people still didn't get what had happened, what had _almost_ happened.

There was still so much uncertainty. She just wanted to know that she didn't need to worry about that with him…she felt like he could just disappear at any moment.

"So um…"

She didn't know where to start. Tatsuma tore his gaze away from the headphones but his smile faded somewhat at the look on her face. He placed his gift on the desk behind him and then put his full attention on her.

"The present was important and everything…" She trailed off again. This was harder than she thought it would be.

Tatsuma was patient though, he didn't interrupt or try to push her and she really appreciated it.

"This Shido incident is blowing up on the web. Threads are popping up all over the place…"

He shifted slightly on the sofa to stare down at his hands. That did not bode well.

"And…they're talking about the Phantom Thieves too."

Futaba sighed. She wasn't exactly getting her point across very well. Maybe it was best if she just spit it out.

"…I'm worried. There are cameras everywhere in the city. It feels like they're always watching…"

Panic swelled up inside of her. "I mean, if we get separated, then…!"

Tatsuma's hands clenched into fists and that look on his face…that same look that she'd been seeing off and on all night…it made him look so…defeated…

"Huh?" She questioned, not understanding why he looked like that after they'd won. They had won the damn battle! Things should be okay now. Why did he look like that?

As if sensing her fear, Tatsuma relaxed his hands and let them drop into his lap. He didn't look at her though…

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"…" Futaba didn't know what to say to that. What was he apologizing for? He was keeping something from her and it was bad, that much she knew. What bothered her the most was that he felt like he couldn't tell her what it was. He didn't trust her…

She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to go home. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"Sorry 'bout that…" She clenched her own hands into fists in her lap. "…I'm gonna go home."

"I'll walk you back." Tatsuma said quietly, ever the gentleman. But…Futaba wanted to be alone.

"It's not far." She said as she pushed herself to her feet.

He didn't say anything more as she made her way over toward the stairs. She was about to go down but felt the urge to tell him how worried she was.

"I wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me…"

She could hear him stand up behind her but she didn't turn around, and he didn't say anything.

"I've been with you long enough to know when you're not telling me things…"

He still remained silent. There was nothing else for her to say.

"Good night…" She whispered before walking away. Tatsuma didn't try and stop her.

Stepping out onto the street, Futaba took a deep breath of the cool night air. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out how the night had gone downhill so fast. One minute they were about to have their first kiss and the next she finds out that he can't trust her enough to tell her what's bothering him.

None of it made any sense.

She sniffled slightly as a few tears started making their way down her cheeks.

Why didn't he trust her?

She sniffled again, not able to come up with any answers, before starting off down the street. She just wanted to go home, go to bed, and forget everything.

Maybe things would be better in the morning.

"Futaba wait!"

She froze mid step as Tatsuma suddenly skidded to a halt beside her. What did he want now?

He looked incredibly guilty but also very sad. He wouldn't look like that if he'd just tell her the truth.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. He flinched slightly at her tone but Futaba was to mad and hurt to care.

"I…I'm sorry I upset you. I'm just tired and-"

"Don't lie to me!"

His eyes widened in surprise at her outburst and Futaba herself was startled. She hadn't meant to be so loud.

"Futaba, I'm not lying to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, surprise fading. "Maybe not, but you're definitely hiding something. Why won't you tell me?!"

He looked away from her and stared down at the ground. Futaba puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Fine. You know, you're acting like the slimy antagonist from one of my anime. I never thought _you_ , of all people, would be the slimy antagonist…"

The tears started again and _again_ Tatsuma kept silent. His hands were clenched down at his sides but he remained silent.

"J-Just leave me alone Tatsuma!" She yelled at him before whirling away and running the rest of the way home. She never looked back, and because she never looked back…she never saw the despair written all over his face.

* * *

When Futaba woke up the following day it was a bit later than usual. She had pretty much cried herself to sleep the previous night but now she was just angry. She was going to _make_ Tatsuma tell her what was wrong. He was always helping everyone else so now it was her turn to help him. No matter how stubborn he was being about it.

With newfound determination, Futaba rolled herself out of bed, threw on some clothes, and stormed out of the house. Sojiro was already gone to the cafe so she made sure to lock up behind her.

It was colder than it was the other day but she barely felt it. The entire way there she focused on what she was going to say to make him spill the beans. Tatsuma was stubborn so she was going to have to go about this strategically.

Once she eventually reached the cafe, she was a little confused as to why the closed sign was still on the door. Sojiro should have opened it over an hour ago.

Frowning slightly, she pushed the door open to find the man sitting behind the counter just staring off into space.

"Sojiro?"

He jumped slightly, startled by her voice, before looking over at her with sad eyes.

"Oh, good morning Futaba."

His voice was strained and there was a sense of…failure about him. It really worried her. Her gaze shifted over toward the stairs before going back to Sojiro.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Sojiro sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He had that same look that Tatsuma did…

Without waiting for a response, Futaba raced for the stairs and took them two at a time.

"Futaba!" Sojiro called out behind her but she ignored him.

She burst past the landing and froze when she saw that the room, his room, was completely empty.

Tatsuma was gone…

"Futaba…" Sojiro said softly as he came up to stand behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off before whirling around to face him with a glare.

"Where. Is. Tatsuma?"

Sojiro sighed again. "Futaba he…he turned himself into the police an hour ago…"

Her eyes widened in shock and a wave of panic washed over her. "W-what?"

"There was no talking the idiot out of it. He said he was doing it to protect you, all of you."

"N-no…" It wasn't possible. He couldn't be gone…he just couldn't be…

"Futaba…"

"No!" She screamed. How could he do this?! How could he just sacrifice himself like that without telling her?!

All of his strange behavior the previous night came flooding back. The reason why he was so upset. What he had been keeping from her.

"Futaba you need to calm down."

She shook her head back and forth in denial. "No…he can't just be…gone. It's not fair…!"

Tears started pouring down her cheeks and she felt Sojiro pull her into a hug. She buried her face into his shirt and just kept crying.

After everything that he'd been through, everything they'd all been through, and now he was going to jail? To protect them?

"What's going to happen to him…?" She mumbled through her tears.

"I…honestly don't know. He'll probably end up in a juvenile detention facility. I don't know for how long."

No. No, no, no, no…

This couldn't be happening…

Why was it always Tatsuma? He was just trying to do what was right and he always seemed to be punished for it.

It was then that she realized that the previous night might have been the last time she'd ever see him.

And the way she'd just left…what she'd said to him…

He had known then that he was going to go to the police. He'd known and he'd just let her go…

"W-why? Why did he just leave me?" She said brokenly into Sojiro's shirt.

Her father pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye. "He didn't leave you because he wanted to Futaba. He told me that the police needed a scapegoat for their blunders and they were going to go after all of you. I heard you guys say that he was your leader, well, that's what leaders do. They do what's necessary to protect those they care about."

Futaba shook her head in furious denial. "That is so stupid! _He_ is so stupid! We're a team, we should have come up with a solution together! I could have…I could have hacked their database and erased everything they knew about us! I could have sent out another video telling everyone about what the police were going to do! I-I...!"

Sojiro pulled her close again and she just continued to sob into his chest.

How could he do this to her? He knew about her feelings of abandonment and how much she needed him.

A wave of guilt washed over her when she realized that she had pretty much abandoned him too. She had known something was wrong but she'd still left.

What if that really was the last time she'd be able to see him? What if they locked him away for the rest of his life?

What if-

"Futaba breathe!"

Sojiro was suddenly holding her at arm's length and shaking her slightly. It was then that she noticed how rapid her breathing had become.

She was having a panic attack.

"Come on, breath with me Futaba. In and out. In and out."

Futaba looked into his eyes and tried to do as he asked. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Eventually she was able to calm herself enough so that the worry bled out of his gaze.

"Okay. That's better. You need to try and stay calm."

She nodded absently and took a few more slow breaths as her eyes strayed to the headphones still sitting on his desk. She pulled away from Sojiro and walked over to them before picking them up and holding them gently in her hands.

"He didn't get to bring his new headphones…" She said softly with a slight sniffle.

Sojiro walked over to stand beside her. "Don't worry Futaba. We'll…figure something out."

She wanted to believe him. She so desperately wanted to believe him but…how could they fix this? Those bastards had him now and, if their previous actions were any indication, they wouldn't let him go without a fight.

Tatsuma…her rock, was just…gone.

What if her last memory of him was that broken look on his face as she walked away from him?

What if the last words she ever spoke to him were ones of anger?

She'd called him slimy…she'd called him an antagonist…

She'd basically compared him to that jerk Akechi.

What if she was never able to apologize?

She clenched the headphones tighter.

No.

They'd fought so hard to get to where they were. He'd helped her escape her own demons and venture out into the world again.

She was not going to let him just rot in some jail cell while the rest of them went about their daily lives.

They were a team. They were a god damn team and they were going to figure out a way to get him out of there!

Nodding to herself in affirmation, Futaba placed the headphones back on the desk and turned toward the stairs.

"Futaba?" Sojiro questioned as she passed by him.

She looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "It's time for operation, Get My Key Item Back!"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise but after a moment he chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

Futaba nodded once more and then headed downstairs. She needed to contact the others.

She was different now. She wasn't going to just sit by while someone she cared about was taken from her.

It was their turn to save him, and she was going to make damn sure that they succeeded because…failing at this was not an option.

She could practically feel the anxiety swirling around inside of her, despite the confidence, and she didn't want to let it win this time.

There would be no more sacrifices.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she pulled out her phone. Futaba wasn't the best when it came to plans but Makoto was. The student council president would be able to come up with a way to get Tatsuma back. She just had to…

 _Makoto! Emergency! Come to Leblanc!_

Futaba sat down on her favorite stool and placed her phone down to wait for a response. She tapped her fingers on the wooden surface as Sojiro made his way behind the counter.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?" He asked somewhat cautiously, not wanting to set her off crying again.

"Orange juice! Need to get my brain working!"

Sojiro chuckled before heading off to get her juice.

There was still no answer.

 _Hello? Makoto?_

Her fingers started to drum even faster.

What was taking so long?

The sudden dinging of the bell over the door drew Futaba's attention. To her surprise, Makoto was standing in the doorway.

One look at her face told Futaba that her friend already knew what had happened. It gave her previous confidence a bit of a nose dive.

"Morning Makoto…" She muttered.

Makoto looked over at her with sad eyes. "Good morning Futaba. I take it you've heard?"

Futaba nodded in affirmation. "How did you find out?"

"My sister told me. She's the one who took him in…"

Futaba's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why would she do that?! I thought she was on our side now!"

Makoto walked over and dropped onto a seat in one of the booths. She stared down at the table in silence.

"Makoto!" Futaba yelled as she spun around on the stool.

"I don't know alright! I…don't know…"

Seeing the devastated look on her friends face, Futaba immediately felt bad for yelling. It wasn't Makoto's fault.

"I'm sorry Makoto…"

The brunette smiled sadly. "It's okay Futaba. I understand that you're just upset. As for my sister…"

Futaba waited quietly for her to continue.

"She didn't want to do it, I could see it on her face. She didn't have a choice though. We should just…wait for the others to get here I guess…come up with a plan…"

Silence settled upon them. Neither girl really knowing what to say.

Futaba was feeling very disheartened. If even Makoto felt it was hopeless…then what the hell chance did she have?

The sadness and anger swelled up inside of her again. Why was this happening?

Sojiro placed her juice on the counter in front of her and she took a long sip as she watched him walk over and turn on the television.

It was just background noise to the turmoil inside of her.

Futaba stared silently down at the counter as Makoto did the same to the table behind her. Sojiro leaned against the counter gazing blankly at the TV.

The melancholy was contagious…and all Futaba could do…was cry.


End file.
